The Concert
by Kalkervic5150
Summary: AU Temari and her friend go to Konoha's newest hotspot. As they arrive they notice the band and Temari notices the lead singer...shika/tema, implied neji/ten sasu/saku and naru/hina
1. Americana

Woo, another shikatema story, this has been stuck in my head for a week so i finally put it on digital paper. just a oneshot for now but if i get 5 or more people wanting me to continue i will be forced to give into peer pressure

i own nothing but the story line

* * *

It was a Saturday night and as usual Temari Sabaku was going out with her best friends Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. " Will you hurry up already?! It's been three hours!" Temari shouted sounding irritated at the fact her brother spends more time doing his make up than she does. "Yea yea, I'll be out in a minute, this face paint takes time!" her brother Kankuro replied. "face paint my ass, that's Purple plum lipstick and you know it." Temari muttered under her breath. After thirty more minutes Kankuro finally emerged from the bathroom feeling satisfied with his 'face paint'. "Bout damn time, out of my way I only have an hour until the girls arrive." Temari said as she hurried into the bathroom. After forty-five minutes Temari came down stairs wearing her newest purchased outfit: A simple tank top with the Suna hourglass in purple across the chest, a short purple and black plaid skirt that went mid thigh, fishnet stockings and gloves, a pair of heavy knee high boots, some spiked bracelets, a small thin studded collar, some eyeliner and of course her hair in four ponytails. "Damn woman, who you trying to bang tonight?" Kankuro demanded slightly mad at the image of countless horny men hitting on his older sister. "Oh shut up, the girls and I are going to the new club all the way in Konoha called The Leaf. It's going to have a huge dance floor, an open bar and even a live band." Just as her brother was about to reply the doorbell rang. "Oh that's them now, don't wait up you two." she said waving to her younger brothers and hurried out the door to meet with her friends. It wasn't long until they all made it to the club.

at the club

"Holy crap, this place is huge." Tenten stated as she was looking at all the people dancing on the floor. "Hey, lets go get a table by the stage." Sakura suggested and all the girls followed. As soon as they sat down all the lights in the club focused on the stage "Looks like the band is about to start." Temari said. Soon the club owner appeared on the stage with a mic. "Hi and welcome to The Leaf, I am the owner Kakashi. Are you ready for some live entertainment!" he shouted. And the crowd went wild. "Come on Hinata lets get a good look at the band." Sakura said as she dragged her friend to the dance floor. "Well then, I present to you Kichigai!" Instantly the crowd roared. "Kichigai? Never heard of them." Temari stated "They must be a local band." Replied her friend Tenten.

on stage

As the curtain opened, the instruments were revealed: A drumset, bass, and two guitars. A blonde spikey haired boy with what looked like wiskers drawn on his face walked onstage wearing dark blue jeans and a black tank top with the sleeves torn off. He sat down at the drums and started to beat out a rhythm on the bass drum. Just then another guy with long black hair and pearl colored eyes wearing black pants and a white buttoned up shirt that was only half way buttoned up began to lay out a bass line. Another boy with spikey black hair, dark blue shorts and a black t-shirt picked up a rythym guitar.

at the table

"well, they don't look like much." Temari said "Are you kidding? That bassist is so hot" Tenten said drooling over her new found love. "he's okay, he seems a bit too, ano, classy, I like the rough 'I don't give a shit' guys." as Temari finished her sentence the final member of the band came out wearing bark blue jeans with shredded holes on the knees, a studded black belt and a pair of heavy boots. No shirt, revealing his chisled not too beefy/not too wimpy muscles and a tattoo of a deers head on his back with red eyes and antlers that draped onto his shoulders, jet black medium lenth hair that looked silky smooth and a cigarette hanging from his lip. Temari stared at him, speechless. "How about him?" Tenten said seeing her friend gawking at the man onstage.

on stage

He looked at the crowd with his onyx eyes and a bored expression plastered on his face. He picked up the lead guitar, spit out his smoke and stepped up to the mic. "That is Naruto…" he said jerking his head to the boy on the drums and he played a mini drum solo "…this is Neji…" he said jerking his head to the bassist as he also did a small solo "…he is Sasuke…" once again jerking his head to the rythym guitar player "…and I am Shikamaru, and we are Kichigai!" He said as they began to play. Naruto began on his drums as Sasuke and Shika strummed, after a moment Neji joined. Shika closed in on the mic and shouted…

_Well I'd like to tell you all about my dream, it's a place_

The band kicks in as he continues…

_  
Where strip malls abound and diversion's mere moments away_

_Where culture's defined by the  
Ones least refined  
And you'll be left behind  
If you don't fit in  
It's all distorted  
In americana my way  
Well, fuck you!_

_Well my dream has come true  
My vision has come true_

_Now give me my cable, fast food, four-by's, tat's right away  
I want it right now cause my generation don't like to wait_

_My future's determined by  
Thieves, thugs, and vermin  
It's quite an excursion  
But it's okay  
Everything's backwards  
In americana my way  
Well, fuck you!_

_Well my dream has come true  
My vision has come true  
It's all coming true_

The crowd goes insane as he continues…

_I'm a product  
Of my environment  
So don't blame me, I just work here but I wanna fuck you!_

_My rights are denied by  
Those least qualified  
Trading profit for pride  
But it's, it's okay  
Everything's backwards  
In americana my way  
Well, fuck you!_

_My nightmare has come true  
My nightmare has come true  
Yeah, it's all coming true  
Yeah, it's all coming true_

As he finishes the whole place erupts in applause, everyone shouting a cheering…all but one. Temari sitting down, still staring at the lead singer in amazment. "wow" is all she can say as she never breaks her gaze.

* * *

and there you go, R&R please, and tell me if i should continue or not 


	2. Next 2 You

okay fine, i shall give into peer pressure and continue, and for those who say that these guys are ooc, i don't care and if you got a problem with that, do what i did and write your own damn fic. thanks for all the reviews

i own nothing but the plot

* * *

The crowd, still amped from the first song, were jumping and dancing in all directions. "I-I-I don't think th-th-this is very s-s-safe Sakura." Hinata said as she was being jerked and shoved in all directions. "Relax Hinata, just go with it." Sakura replied "besides, we can get a closer look at Sasuke, isn't he dreamy?" she asked day dreaming about the rythym guitar player. "Um s-s-sure" Hinata said not really focusing on the guitar player, but rather the drummer.

_Back at the table_

"Earth to Temari…. Temari?….TEMARI!" Temari finally snapped out of her trance on Shikamaru enough to look at her friend Tenten. "huh? What is it?" Temari said confused. "Jesus girl, quit your wet day dreaming, its kinda creepy." Tenten said "I am not…um…that, I was just…um" Temari said trying to find a good excuse for her trance until Tenten interrupted "Just day dreaming about riding the lead singer like a pissed off bull." "shut-up! I was not!" Temari said gaining a tint of pink in her cheeks, good thing it was dark.

_On stage_

"Well, looks like they like us, eh Shika?" Sasuke said to his band mate. "Tch troublesome, they're gunna be chasing us down like we were made of gold." "oh come on, you know you like all the screaming groupies, just the perk of a rock star." "I guess, but you know me, one night stands with a random girl you just met can lead to very troublesome situations." "oh well…hey, check out the pink haired girl in the crowd, she's been eyeing me for awhile." Sasuke said as he gave a wink towards Sakura who inturn smiled and gave a seductive wink back. "It's just like you to grab the first cute girl you gawks at you." Shika said smirking. "Yea, what about the blonde over there, she looks at you like you're a fucking god." Sasuke said chuckling. "hn, what are you talking about?" "over there at the table, the one with the quad pineapples…heh, looks like your hair when you put it up." Sasuke joked "Shut-up." Shikamaru retorted as he looked towards the blonde, and just like he said, she was gawking right at him…least until the chick with the buns on her head snapped her out of it. Shikamaru let out a sigh "troublesome" he said thinking that this was gunna be another overly slutty girl who wanted to live out her dream by banging a rock star. "well she is pretty hot, I hope I'm wrong about her being a groupie."

_At the table_

"Oh my god! He's looking at you Temari!" Tenten exclaimed as Temari turned her gaze towards the stage and made eye contact with the lead singer. He gave a slight smirk and turned back to the crowd. "I think he likes you." "Oh please, he's probably another sex driven freak who thinks just cause he's in a band, means he can just bang any girl he wants. Well I'm not going to fall for it." Temari said holding up her head in pride 'though I hope im wrong, maybe theres more to this guy.' she thought to herself as Shikamaru went back to the mic

_On stage_

"Okay, this is our next song, it's about trying to find the right someone. Don't worry, it's not sappy." soon enough the band kicks in and starts to rock.

And Shikamaru shouts

_Alright, Ah_

The band kicks up

_  
Coming to you hunny on eastside running and I ain't got time to waste  
Jumping into the car in the backseat lovin' but you keep me on a chase_

Sasuke joins in

_  
I've been trying all night long,  
I put up with your favorite songs all night  
Tempted by your tainted love  
I surely like the way you come inside my crystal ball, what can I do?_

_Is it true what they say, you won't give it away  
And I don't know what to do to get next to you, next to you  
Every night, every day, you just brush me away  
Tell what should I do to get next to you, next to you.  
_

Shikamaru sings, giving a certain blonde a few glaces

_  
I've been trying all night long and I wanna get next to you  
I wrote about you baby in this song, cause i wanna get next to you  
Next you!_

_Better than Koolaid  
Sweet ma, buttercup baby's got a pretty face  
I gotta have it and it's another bad habit and I hope I'm not here too late  
I've been trying all night long  
I put up with your favorite songs all night  
Tempted by your tainted love  
I surely like the way you come inside my crystal ball, what can I do?  
_

Once again they all join in

_  
Is it true what they say, you won't give it away  
And I don't know what to do to get next to you, next to you  
Every night every day you just brush me away  
Tell what should I do to get next to you, next to you._

_I've been trying all night long and I wanna get next to you  
I wrote about you baby in this song and I wanna get next to you, next to you  
_

Shikamaru slams on his guitar for a solo

_  
Spend my money  
Teasing me honey  
What should I do?  
When you going to show me?  
I think you owe me  
Come on baby, see it through._

_Ohh next to you  
Next to you  
Next to you ohh_

_Is it true what they say, you won't give it away  
And I don't know what to do to get next to you, next to you  
Every night every day you just brush me away  
Tell what should I do, what should I do, what should I do  
To get next to you, next to you, next to you_

_I've been trying all night long cause I gotta get next to you._

The night club once again erupts in cheers all while Shikamaru's gaze has been fixed on Temari's through most of the song.

"Temari, I think that song was for you." Tenten teased "sh-sh-shut up, I have no idea what your talking about" Temari said once again hiding her blush. 'was that song for me? Wait wait, he just wants to get in your pants Temari, you've gone this far without giving it away to any guy, don't let him just love you and leave you.' Temari argued with her inner self "I need to use the bathroom I'll be back." she told her friend as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. She splashed her face with some cold water. "okay Temari, he's just some stupid rocker guy…an incredibly hot rocker guy…no! must not give in, the hell has happened to you, Your Temari Sabaku, no man can seduce you." she said trying to reason with herself, she already knew this is going to be a very long night and she'd be lucky to end the night with her virginity let alone her sanity if he keeps this up.

* * *

and there you have it, chapter two, R&R, and if you have a song request, go ahead a put it up, but i'm trying to keep the band as rock as possible with that 'i don't care' attitude.

p.s. this story might go on for a bit before any shika/tema contact...because i love torturing Temari with Shika


	3. onex

GAH took me for friggan ever to find a song, still not all happy bout it, but yea, this was originally suppose to be filler, but it turned into a great way for events to turn out, um enjoy..i guess

* * *

Temari finally emerged from the restroom and returned to her seat to see al of her friends there. Sakura had a kind of pissed off look. "What's going on?" Temari said into the silence…wait, silence, what happened to the band? "My stalker" Sakura said gritting her teeth. "stalker?" Temari had no idea what was going on. "Their was a boy that has been watching Sakura all night long, and when she started making a few seductive glances at Sasuke on stage, he kind of bum rushed the stage to fight him." Tenten explained but the memory only made Sakura a bit more angry "drunken asshole, I go out with him on a pity date and he thinks we are practically married, I need a restraining order." a light finally went on in Temari's head "oh, your talking about that Lee guy that obsessed over you like four years ago." "of course." "so what happened?" "well, he rushed the stage….

_Flashback_

_Sasuke continued to give more winks and glances at the hot little pink haired girl. "dude, are you going to do that all night?" Shika asked slightly annoyed "of course not, when this is over her and I will have more fun than just looking at each other." Sasuke smirked "figures" "hey what's with the dude in the owl cut?" "maybe he's another one of your lust filled fans." Neji chimed in "I don't know, he looks rather pissed." Lee jumps on to stage glaring right at Sasuke and the crowd goes silent "h-h-how -hiccup- dare you h-h-hit on my -hiccup- Sakura-chan, you shall -hiccup- p-p-ay." "whoa hold on buddy, I don't know who this Sakura-chan is but im jus… _

_End flashback_

"BAM, and Lee just right hooked him square in the nose." Tenten explained "ouch, then what" Temari asked intrigued. "Then your boyfriend and Tenten's lover jumped him and they all ended up getting kicked out." Sakura said still a bit angry "damn, well I ho…HEY HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Temari exclaimed "I DON"T EVEN KNOW HIM!" "oh come on, Tenten told us how you were gawking at him while he was on stage." Sakura said "damnit Tenten! I was not!" "Oh please girl, from the looks you were giving him, you looked like you were going to jump on stage a rape him." "What-ever" Temari said frustrated. Just then the club owner came back on stage.

_On the stage_

"ahem, Sorry about tonight's little…um 'conflict' but it has been resolved, there will no longer be any more violence in this club, anyone who violates this rule will be banned for life. Thankfully Kichigai have agreed to continue their gig tonight despite the misunderstandings." after Kakashi said those words the whole place erupted in cheers "so, once again, I bring you KICHIGAI!" the place gets even louder as all four boys return to stage, though Sasuke had a nasty bruise on his nose while Shika and Neji had a few scrapes and cuts. Sasuke gets on the microphone "Um, I would like to give an apology to a miss Sakura Haruno, I did not mean to make your boyfriend mad….but hell, you were hot." the band as well as the whole club let out a few laughs and snickers…all but on of course.

_At the table_

"THAT BASTARD I WILL CASTRATE HIM FOR THINKING I WAS EVER HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Sakura was fuming "relax, at least Sasuke finds you hot" Temari said jabbing her friend in the side lightly "oh, he did! Oh my god, that's it, we are defiantly finding them when this is over." Sakura said and the other girls just laughed lightly, even though Temari was feeling a bit nervous. 'relax, like they would let anyone near the band now, the chances of it actually happening are slim to none' Temari settled realizing that their was no way they were going to 'meet the band' tonight. Just then, the club owner Kakashi appeared at the table. "Excuse me, are you Sakura Haruno?" he said addressing the only pink haired girl in the entire club. "huh? Oh yes, that's me" Sakura said putting on a wide grin "Well, Kichigai rhythm guitarist Sasuke Uchiha would like it if you and your friends would join them tonight at the VIP lounge later this evening for a formal apology from him, and they are very sorry if tonight's events have ruined your night." Kakashi explained and the whole table lit up as the girls were going to chill in the VIP lounge with a band "OH MY GOD OF COURSE WE WILL!" Tenten shouted, not wanting to wait to meet her dream boy 'MOTHER FUCKER!' and extremely pissed off Temari thought, looks like she was wrong…but maybe she could get out of it. "Um, wow look at the time, I better get going, my brothers must be getting worried." Temari said as she started to get up but was halted by her friend "Oh no your not, your are going with us to meet them, no if's and's or but's about it." Tenten explained "but.." "WHAT I SAY!" Tenten shouted…at times, she was a real force to reckon with "damnit, fine" Temari said. Just then Kakashi spoke up. "Great, they will meet you after this last song." he disappeared back into the crowed. "oh I can't wait! I finally get to meet Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed fantasizing about the night that they will have.

_On stage_

Shikamaru stepped up to the mic. "Okay, this will be our last song for the night, apparently we have an engagement to attened." 'troublesome' Shika murmured, he just wanted this night to be over with. "This song is the one that started it all for us. So everyone get on the floor and rock." with that said, the whole dance floor was packed, even Temari joined her friends. The band started to play the last song of the night.

Shikamaru steps up, singing slow and calm

_Do you think about  
Everything you've been through  
You never thought you'd be so depressed  
Are you wondering  
Is it life or death  
Do you think that there's no one like you_

_We are  
We are  
We are_

The guitars kick in and the energy lifts

_  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one_

_The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death  
I need to figure out who's behind me  
_

The whole band chants

_  
We are  
We are  
We are_

Energy lifts again

_  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one_

_The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death?_

_We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one_

_We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (Crowd)  
(We stand) We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (We Stand)  
We stand above the crowd_

_(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd  
(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd_

_We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd_

* * *

_probaly won't update for a while, exams and such, but i will update eventually...if you want that is, no use posting if noone reads, after all this was suppose to be a one-shot, everything is basically ad-libbed anyways, im out, give me some suggestions on what you'd like to see oh and should i put in a lemon or a lime?. anyways r&r time for me to get some r&r _


	4. the meeting

well here it is, told ya i'd update, this shall be the second to last chapter, thats for all the reviews

* * *

The music came to a close and the band bowed and walked off stage. After a few songs the DJ played the club owner approached the girls. "Ladies, if you are ready, the band shall see you now." Sakura was excited, Tenten was eager, Hinata was nervous and Temari was scared. "um, guys, are you sure you want to do this, I mean we don't know what kind of guys these people are." Temari said still trying to get out of it. "Shut it Blondie, there's no way your getting in the way of me and my precious Sasuke time, we already have the plan formulated, I get to talk with Sasuke, Tenten gets to do whatever she wants with Neji, Hinata gets to flirt with Naruto and you get the guy that's left…although I doubt you have a problem with that." Sakura said nudging her friend. "fine, but if you get raped don't come crying to me." Temari huffed as they approached the VIP door. "well, lets hope Shika doesn't come crying to the cops when you try to rape him." Tenten joked which earned an angry glare from Temari.

_Inside_

"Dude, you say believe it one more time I'm going to impale your head through the snare." Sasuke threatened. "calm down guys. Remember we are doing this to apologize to the girl and her friends for ruining their night." Neji reasoned. "troublesome. It's bowl cut and Sasuke that should be apologizing, why are the rest of us here." "because we have nothing better to do, believe it!" "THAT'S IT!"

_Outside_

CRASH! "um…the boys must be practicing, you know them hehehe" Kakashi said as he knocked on the door. Out came Naruto sporting a nice snare drum necklace. "oh hey guys, come on in we were just…um…having a meeting, yea that's it, believe it!" "um..ok…we'll believe it" Tenten said nervously. Just then Kakashi spoke up "I must attend to the club, you guys play nice" and with that he disappeared. "How does he do that?" Temari wondered. "Um, come on in." Naruto said

_Inside_

The guys were still wearing their stage clothes, save for Shikamaru who was wearing a black tank top. Neji was sitting upright on a comfy looking chair, Sasuke was leaning against a wall, Shikamaru was relaxing on a couch and Naruto was standing. "um guys, these are the girls, please introduce yourselves." Naruto suggested. "I'm Sakura, and the guy with the bowl cut was a stalker and in no way in any form of relationship with me." Sakura said "well, sorry if tonight's incident caused you or your party any trouble, and I am a bit relieved to find out your available" Sasuke said with a small smile. "troublesome" Shikamaru murmured. "um, I'm Tenten" "H-H-Hinata" "Temari" Temari had been staring at the floor since they came in. "Is there something wrong with our floor?" Shikamaru asked. Tenten just elbowed her friend and she finally looked up to meet the gaze of Shikamaru. "_wow she's pretty"_ he though "_wow he's hot_" she thought. "Hey Narutard you drank all the soda again, you know the rules." Sasuke said "aw man, but the cooler is heavy." "well get someone to go with you." "I-I-I'll go with you" Hinata said which earned a shocked look from her friends. "I-I-If you want me to that I…" "alright, lets go" Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and rushed outside to get more refreshments.

"If you want to sit you can" Neji spoke and Tenten practically jumped on the chair next to his while sakura went and stood next to Sasuke "I'm fine here" she said. The only open seat was next to Shikamaru on the couch. "um, c'mon Temari sit." Tenten encouraged her friend. So she did, she was very close and she was getting high off his scent and she looked over hat him but he was looking towards the ground and was…blushing? _"aw he's so cute!'_ Temari thought. Just when she decided to look around she was horrified to see her friends ferociously making out with their crush, well Tenten was, Sakura and Sasuke had _mysteriously_ disappeared into the sound proof recording room. "thank god that's sound proof" Shikamaru said and Temari giggled…A/N yea, giggled, my story so stfu."um, you have a very beautiful laugh." Shikamaru commented, looking a bit more embarrassed. "Thanks." Temari said blushing. Just then a white dress shirt flew over head and Temari noticed her friend was ripping the clothes off the bass player. "um, you wanna get out of her, our hotel is down the street…um not that im trying to do something perverted just cause it's a hotel its just…" Shikamaru was silenced by Temari placing her finger over his lips. "I'd like that" and with that they left.

* * *

welp, there ya go R&R, ill try to have the final chapter up eventually 


	5. The Final

YAY i'm done, this is the final chapter, i'd like to thank everyone that stayed with this, and a special thanks to Inosbane for beta testing! anyways here it is...

* * *

"It's kind of cold out here," Temari said hugging herself for warmth.

"Oh, um here." Shikamaru said placing his jacket over her shoulders, leaving him in just a fishnet shirt.

Temari blushed a bit, never getting tired of seeing his physique. "Thanks."

After that, the conversation died and the walk became a bit awkward. Eventually, they settled into a comfortable silence…until a figure stumbled out of a dark alley.(cliché no?)

"Ok buddy, hand over the chick and we'll all go home happy." He had white hair, glasses, and appeared to be tripping out on…something. The streetlight glinted off the knife in his hand.

Temari was truly frightened. Normally, anyone who made a pass at her would receive the kiss off. But then, none of them had ever had a knife before.

"Fuck off." Shikamaru said, irritation in his voice. He moved to stand in front of Temari, shielding her from any sudden movements this man might make.

"Don't fuck with me man! I'll cut you from your neck to your nuts, now just walk away and leave the girl."

Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and lit it with his metal lighter. He replaced the lighter in his pocket, and took a long drag. Even though he wasn't backing down, everything about him appeared bored with the situation. The druggie tensed, his grip on the knife getting stronger.

Shikamaru stared him down as he exhaled. "I said, FUCK OFF."

Temari was too shocked to speak, so she stood quietly behind Shikamaru and allowed him to act as her protector. While there, she couldn't help but check out his backside. Considering the circumstances, it was a pleasant distraction.

"Okay man, you asked for it!" The druggie charged, knife clutched in his hand.

_CLANK_

Shikamaru had blocked with his own blade, a trench knife he always kept with him. The druggie was wide-eyed with shock…completely out of his head on drugs. Shikamaru thrust his blade forward knocking the addict off balance, then rammed his knee deep into the guy's sternum causing him to cough up blood and gasp for air. When the attacker fell to his knees, Shikamaru raised his own knee, knocking him out with a blow to the face. Placing the trench knife back into his pocket, Shikamaru turned to face Temari.

"Are you al..HMMPH!" His question was completely cut off by Temari's mouth smothering his.

What had just happened was by far the hottest thing Temari had ever witnessed. She lost complete control of herself She wanted, no, needed him. To hell with her morals, to hell with her 'no rockstar one-night stand' policies. This man was the epitome of everything she had ever desired and she needed him.

She was latched onto him like a leech the whole way to the hotel room. Shikamaru, being the closet genius, never stopped thinking, even with Temari's tongue half-way down his throat.

_At the park_

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. How do I get myself into these things? At least she seems like a girl I would date…that is if she stays after tonight."

_Walking through the lobby_

"This is wrong. I have no idea who she's been with, or even if she's been with anyone. I really don't want my first time to be a one night stand. Then again, if it's hers too then maybe it won't be a one-night stand."

_Up the stairs_

"I could totally be in a relationship with her! She's nice, she's cute, and she's a great kisser. Yea she could definitely be the…HEY HEY GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM…wow, I didn't know she could do that with her tongue"

_Outside the hotel room_

"Oh. My. God…wow, that's a nice feeling, hn wonder if that hurts? Oh crap! Key, key, key...ah here it iiiiiiiissssss! Wow, she really should stop doing that in public."

_Inside the hotel room_

"Okay Shika, just have a nice calming conversation with her. Explain that you don't intend to be just some one night fling and if she is really serious about this then…then…the…what was I saying? Wow, she has lovely underwe…okay now they're on the floor…and now so are we…ah, screw logic."

Needless to say, the rest of the night was wild, painful and oh so pleasurable.

_The next morning_

Temari woke up tangled in bed sheets. She tried to feel around for Shikamaru but she never found him. She was alone in a messed up hotel room.

"Guess I saw this coming, all rockstars want is a one nighter with every hot chick they find…shit, I hoped he was different," she whispered to her self as a tear slid down her face. She'd just given away her innocence to a man she would never see again. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and there he stood fully dressed. Well, he had pants on. His bare torso exposing in great detail the marks of last nights endeavor.

"Hey, you're awake. I thought you might want some breakfast," he said smiling.

Temari was surprised to say the least. "Y-y-your still here?"

Shikamaru cocked his head, a bit confused. "Well, it is my hotel room."

Of course it was, Temari had forgotten. She was the one who was supposed to go.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, I'll just get my things and leave," she said a bit discouraged.

"What? You don't want to eat something? I was thinking we could go try this new café that just opened down the street."

"You mean you actually want to…take me out?" Now Temari was confused, "last night wasn't just a one night thing?"

"I was hoping it wasn't. I really like you, and I want to, you know, go out with you." Shikamaru blushed a bit at his confession.

"Oh...great!" Temari exclaimed, pouncing onto Shikamaru. She was happy to let this super hot rockstar be her boyfriend. Shikamaru was equally happy to have a super hot rocker chick for a girlfriend.

Needless to say, neither could wait to see what was their futures held in store.

* * *


End file.
